


Delirio

by Daga_Saar



Category: Caballeros del Zodiaco, Saint Seiya
Genre: Canon Divergence, Crossover entre el universo original y el de Lost Canvas, Inexactitudes aquí y allá, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daga_Saar/pseuds/Daga_Saar
Summary: Uno de los dioses menores del Sueño, Phantasos de los Delirios, ha estado prisionero en la Casa de Capricornio desde la última Guerra Sagrada. Cuando Shura lo encuentra, tiene de pronto la responsabilidad de cuidarlo y muchas preguntas acerca de cómo y por qué llegó hasta la Décima Casa.Los títulos de los capítulos se basan en el libro de "Las 36 estrategias".





	1. Estrategia 10: Ocultar la daga tras una sonrisa (confrontación)

  _(estrategia de confrontación que consiste en ganar la confianza del enemigo para luego atacarlo en forma sorpresiva)_

  
  
La reunión transcurrió mucho mejor de lo que Shura esperaba.  
  
Le costó mucho decidirse a organizar una velada en la Casa de Capricornio y fue una gran sorpresa para él que todos los Caballeros de Oro aceptaran su invitación.  
  
Fue una sorpresa todavía mayor (y  agradable) el que aquellas horas juntos transcurrieran en armonía.  
  
Lo único que le inquietaba era que el Caballero de Cáncer a veces se detenía (en un par de ocasiones, incluso a mitad de una carcajada) y arrugaba un poco la nariz mientras miraba a su alrededor con aspecto intrigado. También el Caballero de Virgo parecía preocupado y fruncía el ceño.  
  
Lo que realmente incomodó a Shura fue que en algún momento esos gestos en los dos Caballeros empezaron a aparecer en sincronía. Llegó un momento en que ya no pudo soportarlo más y tuvo que llevarlos a ambos aparte para preguntarles qué pasaba.  
  
Para su sorpresa, ninguno de los dos había notado hasta ese momento que el otro también estaba inquieto, y esa sorpresa ayudó a que ambos le dieran una respuesta (más o menos) directa, cosa que ninguno de los dos acostumbraba.  
  
-Me llega un cierto olor… a muerte –empezó a explicar Máscara Mortal.  
  
-Yo también lo percibo –intervino Shaka, antes de que Shura pudiera decir nada-. No es un olor exactamente… es una sensación –al llegar a ese punto, MM asentía como si Shaka describiera mejor que él mismo lo que captaban ambos- …como la presencia de un ser que espera la muerte y esta no llega.  
  
MM dejó escapar una risa que sonó extrañamente incómoda.  
  
-Es algo muy débil, tal vez un animalito pequeño.  
  
Shaka asintió lentamente.  
  
-Quizá un ratón… o un pájaro –sugirió-. Está atrapado en alguna parte de tu Casa y está muriendo.  
  
-Nada del otro mundo –añadió MM-. Pasa todo el tiempo. Es solo que… me da la impresión de que el pobre bicho lleva mucho tiempo así.  
  
¿Quién hubiera dicho que el Caballero de Cáncer podía sentir lástima por el sufrimiento de algún animalito?  
  
En todo caso, parecía ser justo por eso que él estaba recorriendo toda su casa en plena madrugada, buscando una alimaña moribunda que podía estar en absolutamente cualquier parte.  
  
No iba a conseguir nada dando vueltas por toda la Casa de Capricornio. ¿Qué sentido tenía? El animal en cuestión podía estar dentro de una pared o debajo del suelo. Podía ser una rata, un murciélago o una araña. Infinidad de veces había matado bichos de esos para mantener limpia su Casa. ¿Estaba dando tantas vueltas para salvar una rata? Intentó volver a su habitación varias veces, pero fue inútil. No podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que había un ser vivo en alguna parte de su Casa sufriendo tanto como para ser percibido por MM y Shaka.  
  
Se detuvo en su recorrido tan poco eficaz con una idea repentina. Todo ser vivo tiene cosmos, ¿no? Extendió el suyo propio por la Casa de Capricornio buscando un rastro de vida…  
  
Encontró muchos.  
  
Demasiados.  
  
Arañas, hormigas, mariposas… ¿polillas? Literalmente, de todo. Pero más allá de todos esos seres vivos… captó aquello que sus camaradas habían percibido gracias a una sensibilidad más fina (Shaka) y cercanía con la muerte (MM).  
  
Aquella criatura que sufría estaba abajo. En el sótano.  
  
Nunca en su vida había bajado ahí, jamás le había hecho falta y era una verdadera suerte el que hubiese logrado dar con la puerta. El sótano era grande, oscuro y estaba repleto de cosas inútiles arrinconadas ahí por generaciones de sus predecesores.  
  
El animalito estaba  _más abajo_  que el sótano.  
  
Luego de mucho buscar (y maldecir no pocas veces a Cáncer y Virgo), logró dar con una puerta disimulada en la pared más lejana del sótano.  
  
¿Una puerta secreta? ¿Quién necesitaba una puerta secreta en un sótano?  
  
La habitación recién descubierta tenía un olor como de libros muy antiguos. De muros, suelo y techo brotaban cadenas que formaban una maraña en el centro de la estancia. Y había… algo… sujeto en esa maraña.  
  
Al igual que la habitación, aquello estaba cubierto de polvo y Shura pensó en un primer instante que se trataba de una estatua. ¿La estatua de un ángel cautivo? Porque aquella figura tenía alas, sujetas por las mismas cadenas en posiciones que a él le parecieron incómodas, cuando menos.  
  
Pero la débil pulsación de vida que lograba percibir provenía de aquella figura. ¿Quizá el hipotético ratón del que había hablado MM estaba cerca de la estatua?  
  
Se acercó pisando cuidadosamente sobre la espesa capa de polvo acumulado durante quién sabe qué cantidad de años. ¿Cuál de sus predecesores pudo tener la ocurrencia de guardar algo así y qué significaba?  
  
Se acercó más a la estatua. Había una belleza innegable en aquel objeto, aunque resultaba perturbador. El realismo era impactante y el sufrimiento que transmitía… Puso una rodilla en el suelo para estudiar más de cerca el rostro de la estatua.  
  
La “estatua” abrió los ojos y lo miró.  
  
El alarido de Shura atrajo a sus vecinos más inmediatos (Camus y Aioros), mientras que su cosmos alterado en forma repentina atrajo a la diosa y al resto de la Orden.  
  
Para cuando llegaron, la persona (¿con alas?) que estaba encadenada en una habitación secreta bajo el sótano de la Casa de Capricornio había cerrado los ojos de nuevo. El esfuerzo de mirar a Shura parecía ser excesivo en la condición en la que se encontraba. Shura estaba dando vueltas, buscando un inicio en las cadenas, un candado, un nudo, algo que pudiera soltar para liberar al prisionero.  
  
Fue Kamus el que señaló lo que (cosa imposible) parecía mantener juntas las cadenas. Un trozo rectangular de pergamino, casi destrozado, en el que apenas podían leerse las letras griegas que formaban el nombre de Atenea.  
  
-No deberías tocar eso… -advirtió Camus, demasiado tarde, porque Shura rozó el sello (un roce apenas) y el pergamino terminó de partirse en dos.  
  
Las cadenas se convirtieron en polvo (todavía más polvo) y la figura alada quedó en medio de eso. Un sonido sibilante se escapó del prisionero, que estaba ahogándose en el polvo… De inmediato, Shura (olvidado por completo del pergamino), lo incorporó un poco, con tanta suavidad como le fue posible, para ayudarlo a respirar.  
  
Lo primero sería lavarlo.  
  
Cuando Saori llegó a Capricornio, encontró a varios de sus Caballeros en las termas de la Décima Casa, realizando un incómodo esfuerzo por lavar a alguien (o algo) que parecía estar inconsciente y cuyas alas constituían un verdadero estorbo.  
  
La imagen de tres cabellos, vestidos y sumergidos en agua hasta la cintura, tratando de lavar a aquella otra persona habría resultado graciosa si la situación no fuera tan extraña.  
  
La joven se arrodilló en el borde de la terma y examinó atentamente al prisionero.  
  
Pudo apreciar apenas un atisbo de cabello rubio claro antes de que la larga melena (que Afrodita estaba enjuagando cuidadosamente) cambiara a castaño oscuro y pasara de lacia a rebelde.  
  
-Esto ha estado pasando constantemente –afirmó Afrodita, sin levantar la mirada de su trabajo-. Cambia de color y de apariencia cada pocos minutos.  
  
No era solo el cabello, Saori pudo apreciar que el cuerpo, esbelto y frágil, parecía disminuir de estatura y volverse algo más musculoso, la piel cambió de pálida a morena y el rosto…  
  
-Seiya… -murmuró la diosa. ¿Así luciría Seiya con el cabello largo?  
  
Se levantó y retrocedió unos pasos. El prisionero dejó de parecerse a Seiya y ahora tenía un extraordinario parecido con Saga. Saori enarcó una ceja y miró a Afrodita, que estaba sonrojado de repente, pero continuaba ayudando a Shura como si aquello no fuera nada extraordinario.  
  
Sin embargo, el sonrojo no desapareció hasta que el prisionero cambió de aspecto nuevamente. Entonces su cabello se volvió rojo, y el que se puso rojo como ese cabello fue Milo.  
  
-Creo que sé quién es –dijo la muchacha. Los Caballeros, tanto los tres que estaban en la terma como los que se encontraban alrededor la miraron expectantes-. Es uno de los dioses del Clan del Sueño.  
  
Minutos después, luego de acomodar al prisionero en una cama, Saori hizo que todos se apartaran lo suficiente como para que la apariencia del  _oneiros_  dejara de modificarse. No tardaron en comprobar que cuando no había nadie a menos de metro y medio de distancia, su aspecto era el de un joven de unos diecinueve años, piel muy blanca, cabello rubio claro… y esas intrigantes alas negras.  
  
-¿Por qué es que cambia de apariencia? –preguntó Camus.  
  
-Si es el que creo que es… -Saori se mordió el labio inferior por un instante-. Es casi como un mecanismo de defensa. Toma la apariencia que pueda agradar más a quien esté cerca de él –algunos de sus Caballeros se sonrojaron de nuevo y ella no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque para ese momento ya no debía ser un secreto para ninguno de ellos lo que sentía por Seiya, así que estaban en igualdad de condiciones-. Eso lo ayuda a protegerse aunque también puede servirle como un arma, ya que puede acercarse con facilidad a cualquier persona y engañarla… Aunque creo que ahora está demasiado débil para controlarlo, así que probablemente será mejor para él que no haya demasiada gente a su alrededor al mismo tiempo. Lo que me llama la atención es que su aspecto se mantiene como ahora cuando Shura está cerca de él. ¿No hay nadie en tu corazón en este momento?  
  
La pregunta, hecha directamente a él, sorprendió un poco al Caballero de Capricornio.  
  
-Pues no, Alteza –respondió de inmediato.  
  
-Quizá por eso su apariencia se mantiene estable contigo. Ese es su aspecto real… Creo que será mejor que tú te encargues de atenderlo.  
  
Shura asintió como si aquella frase, formulada como una sugerencia, fuera una orden.  
  
Pasó el resto de la madrugada velando a su paciente (ya no podía pensar en él como “prisionero”) y haciéndole beber de cuando en cuando sorbitos de un líquido dorado que la diosa había conseguido y al que se refería como “néctar”.  
  
-Pasará algún tiempo antes de que pueda explicarnos qué hacía en tu sótano, pero el alimento de los dioses lo ayudará a recuperarse. Solo hay que tener paciencia.  
  
De eso tenía bastante el Caballero de Capricornio. Aunque algo lo molestaba en el fondo de su mente mientras trataba de concentrarse en el dios menor que estaba a su cuidado.  
  
Atenea había examinado los restos del pergamino con su nombre y solo había dicho una cosa antes de llevarse los dos pedazos.  
  
Aquel sello tenía por lo menos quinientos años.  
  
**Continuará...**  
  
**Notas:**  
  
Oneiros: singular de  _oneiroi,_  nombre genérico con el que se designa a los 1.004 hijos de Hipnos y dioses menores del sueño. En LC se utiliza además como nombre propio de uno de los cuatro integrantes del Clan del Sueño.


	2. Estrategia 4: Relajarse mientras el enemigo se agota a sí mismo

_(Estrategia de superioridad que consiste en hacer que el enemigo agote su tiempo y recursos en una misión inútil)_

 

  
Empezaba a alimentar la sospecha de que su paciente estaba en coma cuando, al cabo de cuatro días, este abrió los ojos por segunda vez.  
  
El Caballero de Capricornio sonrió aliviado cuando aquellos ojos color miel lo miraron. El alivio duró cerca de tres segundos, porque su paciente emitió un sonido inarticulado y sus alas se agitaron en forma desacompasada en un intento por huir.  
  
-¡Tranquilo! ¡Tranquilo! –Shura trató de sujetarolo, solo para recibir un golpe de ala en la cara, que le dejó un sabor a plumas en la boca-. ¡Puaj!... ¡Calma! ¡Estás a salvo! ¡Nadie va a hacerte daño!  
  
El  _oneiros_  se acurrucó en el rincón más alejado de la cama (lo que no representó gran cosa, porque la cama de Shura era bastante estrecha) y se escondió tras sus alas, de modo que el mortal solo podía ver plumas.  
  
Respiró hondo y agradeció mentalmente el que su paciente estuviese débil aún. Había visto cisnes atacando y era consciente de que un aletazo bien dado puede romper huesos.  
  
-No tienes nada que temer, en serio –continuó hablando con voz más calmada.  
  
Su paciente guardó un obstinado silencio. ¿O quizá lo había agotado el esfuerzo y dormía de nuevo? No se atrevía a tocarlo para asegurarse y esa era la situación cuando llegó Saori y enarcó una ceja al ver el escudo de plumas.  
  
-Criatura del Mundo Onírico, estás en presencia de Atenea. Muestra tu rostro.  
  
Luego de unos segundos de silencio, una de las alas se movió lo suficiente como para dejar al descubierto la cabeza del  _oneiros._  
  
Otra vez se parecía a Seiya, y le dirigió a Saori una mirada resentida que Shura jamás habría imaginado posible en el rostro de Pegaso.  
  
-Sé quién eres, diosa de los ojos ver… -se interrumpió a mitad del título cuando se dio cuenta de que Saori tenía los ojos castaños-. Indómita hija de Zeus –concluyó, incómodo.  
  
-¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
  
-Phantasos de los Delirios.  
  
Saori asintió, sonriendo.  
  
-El cuarto hijo de Hipnos, Señor de Phantasia y Amo de los Sueños Ilusorios.  
  
-Sabes mucho.  
  
-Apenas poco más que tus títulos.  
  
-Cuatro y una miríada somos los hijos de Hipnos, ¿conoces los nombres y títulos de todos?  
  
Saori rió alegremente.  
  
-Solo de los primeros cuatro, los ingeniosos guerreros del Clan del Sueño.  
  
-Hum.  
  
-Estás en mi Santuario. ¿Sabes cómo llegaste aquí?  
  
-Eso, Tritogenia, has de saberlo tú mejor que yo. ¿Cuánto tiempo permanecí encadenado?  
  
-La única vez que te escuché nombrar combatías contra mis Caballeros y eso fue hace doscientos cincuenta años.  
  
-¿Dos siglos… y medio? –era extraño ver la piel morena de Seiya palidecer en esa forma-. Tras mi último combate, desperté entre cadenas. Estaba completamente solo y nadie respondió a mis gritos ni vi a nadie hasta hoy. No… no sabía dónde estaba… -Phantasos apartó la mirada-. Eres cruel, hija de Zeus.  
  
-No tuve nada que ver con el que estuvieras aquí.  
  
Phantasos no respondió, pero era evidente que no le creía.  
  
Saori le sonrió de nuevo, resignada, y fue hacia la puerta.  
  
-La guerra terminó y ahora hay paz entre tu Señor Hades y yo. Eres un huésped en mi casa y cuando hayas recuperado las fuerzas llamaré a tu padre para que venga por ti. Hasta entonces, te dejo al cuidado de mi Caballero de Capricornio, sé que te atenderá bien.  
  
Se marchó sin esperar respuesta y Shura pudo ver la apariencia de Phantasos revirtiendo a su forma auténtica a medida que la diosa se alejaba de él.  
  
Luego de unos minutos sin que el  _oneiros_  diera señal de relajarse, Shura se acercó a él (procurando no hacer movimientos bruscos) y le ofreció un vaso con néctar.  
  
Phantasos contempló indeciso el vaso, lo tomó y examinó su contenido.  
  
-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó por fin.  
  
-Néctar.  
  
El  _oneiros_  estuvo a punto de dejar caer el vaso y le dirigió una mirada de alarma.  
  
-¿Pretendes que beba  _esto?_  
  
-¿No es el alimento de los dioses?  
  
-De Zeus y de los que le rinden pleitesía, sí. Pero los descendientes de Nyx y Erebo no probamos jamás este brebaje.  
  
-Es con lo que te he estado alimentando los últimos cuatro días.  
  
Ahora sí, Phantasos dejó caer el vaso, que Shura apenas logró atrapar en el aire.  
  
-¡¿Acaso quieres que mis padres renieguen de mí?! ¡¿Tu diosa quiere que mi padre y Señor me expulse para siempre del Mundo Onírico?!  
  
-¿De qué hablas?  
  
Phantasos, que parecía listo para gritar un poco más, se detuvo, escondió la cara entre las manos y volvió a ocultarse tras sus alas.  
  
-Beber eso es traición.  
  
Eso dejó a Shura bastante confundido hasta que recordó la leyenda de Perséfone. Si la diosa de la Primavera había quedado ligada al Inframundo por comer algo cultivado ahí, ¿cabía la posibilidad de que un súbdito de Hades quedara ligado a la superficie por beber algo que provenía del Olimpo?  
  
-No fue por tu voluntad y ni siquiera lo sabrías si yo no acabara de comentártelo. Tu padre comprenderá que no fue tu culpa.  
  
Phantasos no respondió ni se movió.  
  
Luego de esperar un rato, Shura se llevó el vaso y marchó a la cocina para preparar un caldo de verduras. Quizá su paciente encontraría eso más tolerable.  
  
Cuando regresó, la barrera que conformaban las alas negras seguía igual que cuando salió. Dejó el tazón de sopa al alcance del dios menor y se retiró nuevamente, con la esperanza de que el olor del caldo fuera lo bastante tentador para alguien que estaba saliendo de un ayuno más que centenario.  
  
Volvió a asomarse alrededor de una hora después. El tazón estaba vacío.  
  
-No estoy muy seguro de cómo funcionan los dioses –comentó mientras recogía el tazón-, pero creo que por ahora será mejor ofrecerte solo caldos y comidas blandas, para que tu cuerpo pueda acostumbrarse poco a poco a recibir alimento de nuevo.  
  
Inesperadamente, Phantasos respondió.  
  
-Me parece sensato.  
  
Tentando su buena suerte, Shura se decidió a hacer una pregunta.  
  
-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?  
  
Las alas de su paciente se apartaron y pudo verlo de nuevo. Piel muy blanca sin ninguna marca (ni cicatrices, ni pecas, ni lunares…), cabello claro, ojos del color del oro…  
  
-A ti, por supuesto, la forma tan astuta en que te valiste de una parte de tu armadura de oro para localizar tu brazo cercenado y… -los ojos de Phantasos se agrandaron con sorpresa al advertir que Shura tenía ambos brazos-. Pero… ¿cómo? Vi a mi hermano Icelos cortarte el brazo derecho, ¿cómo es que lo tienes entero y sano?  
  
Una hora más tarde, Shura estaba sentado en las gradas del atrio de la Décima Casa, meditando. Una conversación que al principio había resultado confusa para ambos permitió al cabo de un buen rato que el Caballero de Capricornio pudiera aclararle al dios menor que lo estaba confundiendo con otro Caballero de Capricornio, uno que había muerto hacía doscientos cincuenta años, precisamente.  
  
-Tienes aspecto preocupado –comentó el Patriarca cuando se acercó a él.  
  
Shura se puso de pie inmediatamente e hizo una reverencia que (como siempre) le ganó un bufido. Por alguna extraña razón, el Patriarca parecía encontrar irritantes las formalidades.  
  
-Santidad… eh… ¿Qué está haciendo?  
  
Shion acababa de poner a un lado de la puerta principal un pergamino muy parecido al que había mantenido prisionero a Phantasos… solo que era un pergamino nuevo y la tinta roja con la que estaba trazado el nombre de la diosa estaba todavía húmeda.  
  
Curioso, Shura se acercó para examinarlo. Era el nombre de Atenea, ciertamente, pero la letra con la que estaba escrito no era la misma que la del anterior… Retrocedió un paso alarmado, al darse cuenta de que aquello no olía a tinta, sino a sangre.  
  
-¡¿Patriarca Shion?! –exclamó-. ¿Qué es esto?  
  
Shion ya había puesto un segundo sello al otro lado de la puerta.  
  
-Sellos sagrados, hechos con la sangre de la propia diosa Atenea. Uno de estos retiene prisionero a Poseidón.  
  
-¿Está encerrando a Phantasos en Capricornio?  
  
-Es mejor prevenir que lamentar. Voy a cruzar tu Casa, Shura, pondré sellos al otro lado también.  
  
-No creo que sea necesario.  
  
-Puede ser, pero no eres tú quien decide eso.  
  
Siguió a Shion mientras atravesaba de un lado a otro la Décima Casa, luchando por mantener la compostura.  
  
-¿Debo suponer que el haberle dicho a Phantasos que es un huésped no se ajusta del todo a la verdad?  
  
-Considero que es más prudente que no abandone los límites de Capricornio hasta que hayamos llegado a un acuerdo con su padre para que venga por él.  
  
-¿Ya le comunicamos a Hipnos que su hijo está aquí?  
  
-No.  
  
Shura apretó los labios, contemplando el cuarto sello una vez que estuvo en su lugar.  
  
-Usted conoció a mi predecesor –Shion asintió-. ¿Cree que…? ¿Cuál motivo piensa que pudo tener para encadenar a Phantasos y abandonarlo en el sótano sin alimento ni agua?  
  
Shion lo miró de frente.  
  
-Él era un hombre de honor. Justo como tú.  
  
-¿Y un hombre de honor haría algo así?  
  
-Se llamaba Rodrigo y nació en un lugar de Burgos llamado Vivar del Cid, le decíamos “El Cid”, podrás imaginarte por qué. A la casualidad del nombre y el lugar de nacimiento, debo añadir que poseía cualidades parecidas a las del personaje por el cual le dimos ese apodo.  
  
Shura inclinó la cabeza, pero no dejó de fruncir el ceño. Conocía bien el Cantar y sabía de memoria las partes más importantes del Romancero acerca del Cid, comprendía muy bien que Rodrigo Díaz era un guerrero honorable… que no había dudado ni un instante en engañar a los judíos Rachel y Vidas estafándoles una fortuna a cambio de unas arcas llenas de arena.   
  
Shion no dejó de observar el gesto del joven y posó una mano sobre su hombro con un gesto tranquilizador.  
  
-En todo caso, hay dos razones por las que no creo que él le hiciera esto a Phantasos. Primero, el sello. El Cid no tenía acceso a los sellos de Atenea. Todos los que teníamos durante la última guerra sagrada estaban en manos de mi predecesor. Y segundo, el Cid murió en combate contra el Clan del Sueño, en el Mundo Onírico. No pudo haber vuelto hasta aquí para encerrar a un prisionero en mitad de la misión que estaba cumpliendo.  
  
Shura asintió, pero se quedó en silencio, contemplando los sellos nuevos en su Casa.  
  
Se daba cuenta perfectamente que las dudas acerca de cómo y por qué había llegado Phantasos a su sótano no le permitirían pegar los ojos esa noche.  
  
Eso y la preocupación sobre lo que pasaría cuando a Phantasos se le antojara salir a caminar y descubriera que estaba encerrado todavía.


	3. Estrategia 31: Utilizar a la mujer para entrampar al hombre

_(estrategia para situaciones desesperadas que consiste en ofrecer al enemigo una tentación irresistible)_

  
  
  
-Casi no te hemos visto –dijo Afrodita.  
  
Shura aceptó las provisiones que acababan de traerle el Caballero de Piscis y el de Cáncer con un gesto de resignación.  
  
-No me atrevo a dejarlo solo.  
  
-¿Has pensado en contratar a una niñera?   
  
-No hasta que pueda controlar sus cambios de apariencia. No quiero hacerle todavía más incómoda la situación porque, hasta donde he podido ver, le resulta vergonzoso estar cambiando de apariencia cada cinco minutos.  
  
-¿Seguro que sí es involuntario eso? –Kamus se cruzó de brazos y le dirigió una mirada escéptica.  
  
-Eso asegura él.  
  
Los otros Caballeros lo siguieron mientras se dirigía hacia el patio interior de la Casa de Capricornio, donde había dejado Phantasos tomando el sol.  
  
Era un espectáculo curioso el ver al dios menor sentado en una banca de piedra, con ambas alas completamente extendidas.  
  
-He visto pájaros hacer eso –comentó Máscara Mortal-. Buitres, para ser exactos.  
  
-No te burles –replicó Shura.  
  
-¡Pero es verdad!  
  
Estaban lo bastante lejos (y hablando lo bastante bajo) como para no ser percibidos por una persona normal, pero Shura prefería no arriesgarse a averiguar qué tan agudos eran los sentidos de su paciente.  
  
En algo estaban de acuerdo los cuatro Caballeros y era que resultaba un alivio que estuviese mejorando, aunque eso traía consigo otras preocupaciones.   
  
No había sido sencillo encontrarle ropa, a causa de sus alas. Shura terminó cortando una de sus mejores camisas para intentar resolver el problema. El resultado no fue muy atractivo a la vista, pero funcionó como solución provisional hasta que Atenea hizo llegar a la Décima Casa varias prendas que sin duda alguna habían sido diseñadas y cosidas para una persona con alas.  
  
Dónde y cómo las había conseguido, Shura no se atrevió a preguntarlo, pero su duda no tardó en ser resuelta de todos modos. A Phantasos le bastó una mirada a aquella ropa para exclamar “¡¿Eros?!” con enojo y comentar luego que era preferible la camisa de Shura a las prendas más finas que fuera capaz de enviarle “aquel imbécil”, pero al final tuvo que resignarse y usar aquella ropa, porque no podía pasar todo el tiempo con una camisa mal cortada y además demasiado grande para él.  
  
Una túnica corta y sandalias era lo que vestía en ese momento y la ropa parecía hecha a su medida, aunque resultaba muy obvio que no se sentía del todo cómodo. Quizá había algo en los gustos de Eros que no coincidía con los suyos, pero a Shura no le parecía que le quedara tan mal aquella ropa.  
  
Mientras conversaban en susurros, Phantasos se puso en pie y caminó despacio hasta el centro del patio, donde contempló las pocas nubes algodonosas que decoraban el cielo despejado.  
  
La conversación quedó olvidada cuando empezó a agitar sus alas y se elevó hacia arriba como una flecha.  
  
Demasiado tiempo en el sótano, demasiado tiempo con sus alas atadas, sintiendo cómo cada músculo se desgarraba o se agarrotaba paulatinamente. Demasiado tiempo consciente que, con cada año que pasaba, aumentaba la posibilidad de que sus alas terminaran por volverse incapaces de sostenerlo en el aire.  
  
Se elevó tan rápido como pudo, regocijándose al comprobar que aún podía volar. Se daba cuenta de que tendría que ser un vuelo corto, el dolor en los músculos de las alas y de la espalda era demasiado intenso, debía detenerse antes de que sufriera un desgarre, pero quiso elevarse solo un poquito más antes de descender…  
  
…Y entonces chocó con la barrera.  
  
Comprendió de inmediato que se trataba de un sello y conocía demasiado bien los de Atenea como para no darse cuenta de qué era lo que pasaba, pero el golpe fue demasiado fuerte para sus alas, todavía frágiles, y cayó a plomo desde la poca altura que había logrado obtener.  
  
Unos dos metros y medio en caída libre. No era gran cosa para un dios menor, incluso en su condición debilitada, pero no tuvo tiempo para acomodarse de manera que amortiguara el golpe o por lo menos aterrizar con un poco de dignidad. Tampoco pudo evitar el grito de alarma que se le escapó al comprender que iba a estrellarse.  
  
Cayó sobre brazos y rodillas; no pudo contener un segundo grito (más bien un quejido) cuando se raspó la piel contra los adoquines del patio y solo le quedó dedicar lo que le quedaba de voluntad a retener su forma cuando cuatro personas lo rodearon intentado comprobar qué tan gravemente se había lastimado, mientras él yacía postrado en el suelo.  
  
Fue un pequeño triunfo en conseguir mantener estable su forma mientras lo ayudaban a levantarse del piso y caminar unos pasos hacia el banco de piedra, donde se sentó con un suspiro y dejó que revisaran sus brazos y piernas.  
  
Solo a Shura se le ocurrió preguntarle cómo estaban sus alas, luego de enviar a los otros a buscar el botiquín de emergencias… sin duda una forma discreta de conseguir que al menos dos de los otros tres se alejaran a una distancia prudente.  
  
En efecto, solo uno de los tres (¿Acuario?) se acercó para dejar el botiquín junto a Shura y apartarse, con la excusa de llevar las provisiones a la cocina.  
  
Un poco menos tenso, ahora que ya no había testigos, desplegó y plegó las alas cuidadosamente. Le dolía el golpe recibido contra la barrera, pero no parecía haber nada roto ni desgarrado.  
  
-Entonces… hay un sello sobre tu Casa… -murmuró unos minutos después.  
  
-Así es. Lo siento, debí decírtelo antes, pero no imaginé que intentarías volar tan pronto.  
  
Atenea sonrió cuando llegó al patio y los encontró a ambos sentados en el banco. Las piernas de Phantasos estaban sobre las de Shura mientras este pasaba un algodón con alcohol en sus rodillas para desinfectar los raspones que tenía ahí.  
  
-¿Está todo bien?  
  
Shura enarcó un poco una ceja al ver que Phantasos contenía la respiración de repente, no estaba seguro de si era por el alcohol o por tener que esforzarse por no cambiar de aspecto.  
  
-Creí que habías dicho que era un invitado –dijo Phantasos, sin mirar directamente a Saori.  
  
-Un invitado que puede ser problemático, ya sea que se lo proponga o no. Me resultaría sumamente incómodo que tu padre llegara a buscarte y yo no supiera exactamente dónde encontrarte.  
  
Phantasos levantó la mirada, el rencor era claro en sus ojos.  
  
-¿Cuánto tiempo más me mantendrás encerrado?  
  
-Solo el necesario para devolverte a tu familia sano y entero. Yo diría, como mínimo, el tiempo que tarden en desaparecer estos rasguños que acabas de hacerte.  
  
-Ah. Esa es una manera discreta de ordenarme que me porte bien, ¿no?  
  
Saori le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, como si fuera un gato.  
  
-Solo si quieres marcharte pronto. ¿O es que prefieres quedarte? Si quisieras quedarte, yo no me opondría…  
  
-¿De qué te serviría a ti un  _oneiros_  entre tu gente?   
  
-¿Saori? ¿Estás aquí?  
  
Seiya entró al patio y sucedieron varias cosas al mismo tiempo. Phantasos cambió de forma abruptamente, Shura estuvo a punto de dejar caer el frasco de alcohol y Saori dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa… porque Phantasos acababa de transformarse en  _ella._  Pero quizá lo que sorprendió más a los otros fue la manera en que enrojeció Phantasos y la forma en que gritó, mezcla de sorpresa e indignación, con una voz idéntica a la de Saori, al tiempo que se cubría el pecho con ambos brazos cuando unos senos demasiado generosos amenazaron con desbordar el frente de su túnica.  
  
-¡LARGO DE AQUÍ, PEGASO!  
  
Seiya, que se había quedado como encandilado por un instante, mirando a las dos Saori, giró sobre sus talones y obedeció la orden.  
  
Shura, Saori y Phantasos se quedaron en silencio mientras el  _oneiros_  recuperaba su forma.  
  
-¿Así de bonita soy? –dijo Saori, sonriendo.  
  
-No. Así es como te ve él –replicó Phantasos, sombrío.  
  
La diosa miró al Caballero de Pegaso, que se alejaba con pasos apresurados.  
  
-Me tiene sobre un altar.  
  
-Eres  _su_  diosa.  
  
-¿Debo suponer que te tomó por sorpresa cuando llegó?  
  
-¿Insinúas que pasaría por esta humillación voluntariamente? Estaba concentrando todas mis fuerzas en no tomar la forma que más te complace a ti. No pude evitar asumir la que más lo complace a él.  
  
-Veo que te he irritado más de la cuenta –Saori se apartó unos pasos-. Mañana temprano enviaré un mensaje a tu padre. Sin embargo, me gustaría que meditaras sobre mi oferta.  
  
-En verdad… no eran idénticas –comentó Shura cuando Saori se marchó.  
  
-No siempre lo que está en el corazón de una persona coincide con la realidad.  
  
-Comprendo.  
  
Phantasos advirtió (con algo de retraso) que ya Shura había terminado de curarlo y se levantó del banco.  
  
-¿Qué hay de ti, Capricornio? –Phantasos cruzó las manos tras la espalda y volteó a mirarlo con seriedad-. Es notorio el hecho de que no me hayas hecho cambiar todavía.  
  
-Imagino que debe ser porque en este momento no estoy enamorado de nadie.  
  
-No tiene por qué haber amor de por medio. Mi poder busca asumir la forma que complazca a quien esté cerca. Si te gustan las mujeres pelirrojas, debería transformarme en una.  
  
-…No, pelirrojas no por ahora. Gracias.  
  
Phantasos resopló. Hizo un ademán y todo el patio fluctuó y cambió para convertirse en un elegante salón. Shura se puso en pie de un salto, alarmado.  
  
-Tranquilo, solo intento demostrarte cómo funciona.   
  
Una de las paredes del salón estaba literalmente tapizada con espadas de todas clases. Phantasos lo llevó hasta ahí.  
  
-Escoge un arma.  
  
-¿Para qué?  
  
-Sabes de esgrima, ¿no? Tengo entendido que eres tan bueno con tu técnica Excalibur como tu predecesor. Quiero ver si además eres bueno con una espada sin el apoyo del cosmos.  
  
Shura enarcó ambas cejas, pero decidió seguirle la corriente. Contempló la colección (sables, alfanjes, katanas…) y escogió un arma.  
  
-¿Un florete?  
  
-Mencionaste esgrima. En la esgrima actual, el florete es el que exige mayor destreza, entre las tres armas permitidas.  
  
-¿Cuáles son las otras dos?  
  
-Sable y espada.  
  
-Hum.  
  
-Son válidos solo los toques con la punta, y únicamente en el torso.   
  
Phantasos asintió y tomó otro florete mientras Shura seguía explicándole las reglas modernas de la esgrima con floretes. Habían cambiado bastante en doscientos cincuenta años, pero se adaptó con rapidez.  
  
El duelo fue un poco tenso al principio, pero no tardó en adquirir agilidad tan pronto como Shura comprobó que Phantasos era un buen floretista. Ataque, parada, respuesta… Shura se perdió en la emoción del combate y realmente estaba disfrutando…  
  
…Hasta que Phantasos arrojó su florete al suelo con una exclamación de enojo.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Shura, confundido.  
  
-¡No me has hecho cambiar!  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-¡Quería que te relajaras y bajaras la guardia!  
  
-…¿Uh? ¿Cómo iba a bajar la guardia en un combate de esgrima?  
  
-¡No estoy hablando del duelo! ¡Me refería a las barreras de tu mente y tu corazón! ¡Esto nunca había fallado!  
  
Shura empezó a comprender.  
  
-¿Creíste que estaba bloqueando mis gustos y preferencias para no hacerte cambiar de forma?  
  
-¡¿No es eso lo que has estado haciendo todo el tiempo?!  
  
-No. Ni siquiera sabría por dónde comenzar a hacer algo así.  
  
El salón desapareció. Ambos seguían en el patio interior de la Casa de Capricornio y Shura decidió no retroceder cuando Phantasos avanzó hacia él con paso firme y los ojos brillantes de rabia.  
  
-Dime lo que prefieres, dime lo que te gusta –exigió-. ¡Asumiré ahora mismo la forma que quieras!  
  
Shura no respondió y, luego de un par de minutos de tenso silencio, Phantasos le dio la espalda sin cuidarse de si lo golpeaba o no con las alas, salió del patio y se encerró en su habitación hasta la mañana siguiente.


	4. Estrategia 7: Crear algo a partir de nada

_(estrategia de confrontación que consiste en valerse de una mentira para engañar al enemigo)_

 

Habría sido posible cortar con un cuchillo la tensión en el Santuario de Atenea cuando los dioses Hypnos y Thanatos se presentaron. Llegaron solos (al parecer) y desarmados (aparentemente) a la puerta de la Primera Casa, pero no dejaban de ser intimidantes con solo su presencia, resaltada con sus alas y sus armaduras, que deberían ser imposibles de emplear para un humano normal, pero que no restaban para nada agilidad a sus movimientos.

Los dioses del Sueño y la Muerte subieron la interminable escalinata hasta la Décima Casa escoltados por los primeros nueve Caballeros de Oro, sin decir una palabra y casi sin dignarse mirarlos; la primera reacción visible fue la de Hypnos, cuyos ojos dorados se estrecharon con disgusto cuando vio a Saori esperándolos en la entrada de la Casa de Capricornio.

-Hija de Zeus. Espero por tu bien que tu mensaje no haya sido un engaño.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Hypnos –respondió ella con una sonrisa serena-. ¿Cómo está tu esposa?

-De luto. No des más vueltas al asunto y dame pruebas para saber si puedo o no mitigar un poco el dolor de la madre de mis hijos. 

-¿No le dijiste?

-No acostumbro darle falsas esperanzas.

-Comprendo que tu familia ha sufrido mucho...

-No. No comprendes. No tienes hijos y no puedes comprender –el tono de Hypnos estaba empezando a pasar de frío a agresivo-. Me dirás que estábamos en guerra y yo te responderé que precisamente por eso acepté la muerte de cuatro de mis hijos hace dos siglos y medio: me resigné y los lloré en privado, junto con su madre y el resto de nuestros niños. Pero ahora estamos en paz, esa paz que tanto pregonas, y te repito: más te vale que no sea una burla. Ni siquiera mi Señor Hades podrá detenerme si descubro que el propósito de tu mensaje era simplemente reírte del dolor de mi familia.

-Hermano –dijo Thanatos suavemente-. Déjala que se explique. 

-Será mejor que no los haga esperar más –dijo Saori.

La joven les indicó con un ademán que la acompañaran, pero Hypnos se detuvo abruptamente luego de un par de pasos y su cosmos empezó a elevarse, para alarma de los Caballeros.

-¡¿Esta es tu verdadera cara, Atenea?!

-¿Qué?

-¡Tu sello sobre este edificio! ¿Quieres comprobar si somos o no capaces de romperlo? ¿O es que todo esto fue solo un plan para humillarnos, haciéndonos prisioneros?

-¡No! …No… -Saori se apresuró a arrancar el sello-. Esto fue por la propia seguridad de Phantasos.

-No te creo una sola palabra.

Hypnos dio media vuelta y ya empezaba a bajar las gradas cuando la voz de Phantasos lo detuvo.

-¡Padre! ¡Tío!

Lo que siguió fue demasiado rápido como para que los Caballeros lo siguieran con la vista, aunque pudieron percibir el movimiento  por medio del cosmos: en un momento, Hypnos estaba en las gradas y al siguiente estaba en el umbral de la Casa de Capricornio, abrazando a Phantasos.

Shura se permitió sentir algo de alivio. Desde el momento en que Saori les hizo saber que Hypnos y Thanatos estaban en el Santuario, Phantasos había insistido en esperar en la entrada de la Décima Casa y él había tenido serias dificultades para evitar que se lastimara intentando cruzar el sello. Sin embargo, ahora el  _oneiros_  estaba con su familia y todo saldría bien…

-¿Dónde están los otros tres? –preguntó Hypnos, mirando a Saori por encima del hombro, sin soltar a Phantasos.

-No lo sé –respondió ella.

-¡Mientes!

Cuano Hypnos se apartó de su hijo para encarar a Saori, Thanatos se acercó a Phantasos y, sin perder un átomo de su actitud tranquila, rodeó al  _oneiros_  con un ala, en lo que (a Shura no le quedó duda) tenía que ser un abrazo afectuoso.

-¿Dónde están mis otros hijos, Atenea? –demandó Hypnos-. ¿Acaso no cayeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo, gracias a la flecha de Sagitario que impregnaste con tu poder, y a tu Caballero de Capricornio, que dividió la flecha en partes iguales para cada uno de mis niños sufriera tu golpe con la misma fuerza? –poco a poco, el dios recuperó su calma helada-. Al final de cuentas, tus Caballeros no habrían hecho caer a mis niños sin tu ayuda, a ti y no a ellos es a quien siempre consideré responsable por su muerte. Dices que Phantasos ha estado aquí durante doscientos cincuenta años… Tienes que haberlo traído aquí tú misma, ¿qué hiciste con mis otros hijos?

-Nada –Saori no apartó la mirada, intentaba conseguir que Hypnos viera su sinceridad-. No fui yo quien  lo trajo aquí. No sé quién lo hizo ni por qué, y no sentí su presencia en mi Santuario hasta que el Caballero de Capricornio lo encontró. 

Hypnos frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor.

Reduciría a polvo esta montaña, si con eso encuentro a mis hijos…

-Hemos buscado bien. No están aquí –insistió Saori.

-Si no pudiste sentir a Phantasos en dos siglos y medio, difícilmente podrás saber si los otros tres siguen ocultos en otra parte de tus dominios –Hypnos sacudió la cabeza-. Al menos me has devuelto a este, que siempre ha sido como un destello de su dulce madre. Un consuelo y una herida para mí, para mi esposa y para mis otros hijos, tener de nuevo a uno solo de los cuatro que nos faltaban. No esperes una palabra de agradecimiento de mi parte, hasta verlos a todos a salvo en mi casa.

Dicho eso, Hypnos empezó de nuevo a bajar las gradas.

Thanatos sonrió levemente cuando se detuvo cerca de Saori. Todavía abrigaba a Phantasos con una de sus alas.

-Lograste hacer que demostrara su dolor, por eso te habló con enojo. Yo sí te doy las gracias… aunque hayas humillado a este pequeño disfrazándolo con los trapos que usa Eros.

-¿Te he ofendido con eso, Phantasos?

-Sabes perfectamente que sí –replicó el  _oneiros_ -. No es mi costumbre exhibir tanta piel.

Saori rió de buena gana.

-¡Por favor! Unas piernas como las tuyas hay que lucirlas un poco.

-¿Lo dice la que usa una falda larga?

-“Unas piernas como las tuyas”, dije, no unas como las mías.

Eso por fin le sacó una sonrisa a Phantasos. Thanatos bufó, pero más que exasperado, parecía divertido. Cuando liberó a Phantasos del abrigo de su ala, la ropa de este había cambiado, la túnica era un poco más larga, justo arriba de las rodillas, y la tela era más gruesa, en un tono más oscuro.

-¿Está mejor así, sobrino?

-Sí, gracias, tío.

El regreso al Inframundo fue en silencio, con el joven dios en medio de los dos mayores, que parecían más dispuestos que nunca a no perderlo de vista.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue buscar a su madre. Y, cuando por fin logró que ella lo soltara, acudió al lugar donde sabía que encontraría a Thanatos e Hypnos.

-Aquí estás –murmuró Hypnos, al tiempo que sujetaba una de sus manos con firmeza para hacer que se sentara a su lado-. ¿Alguno de esos miserables tuvo la inteligencia como para tratarte con respeto?

-No tengo queja de ninguno de los mortales de Atena, al menos no de los actuales… -Phantasos se mordió los labios y empezó a abordar el tema que lo tenía pensando desde que iniciaron el regreso-. Padre, si mis hermanos están en alguna parte del Santuario de Atenea… yo puedo buscarlos, no dejaré piedra sin remover, invadiré los sueños de los servidores de la Tritogenia hasta que…

Hypnos sonrió y las palabras desesperadas de Phantasos se detuvieron con ese simple gesto.

-Tus hermanos no están en el Santuario de Atenea.

-¿Los… los escondió en otro lugar?

El dios del Sueño negó con la cabeza.

-Sus cuerpos fueron destruidos hace doscientos cincuenta años. El polvo en el que se convirtieron está resguardado en el Mundo Onírico hasta que puedan recobrar su forma física. Les tomará todavía algunos años, pero están a salvo.

Phantasos replegó sus alas, no sabía en qué momento las había extendido.

-Pero dijiste…

-Sé lo que dije.

-Acusaste…

-Sí, Phantasos.

-…¿Por qué?

-Para obtener una ventaja estratégica, sobrino –intervino Thanatos-. Atenea hablaba con honestidad cuando dijo que no sabía que estabas prisionero. Por lo mismo, no puede estar completamente segura sobre si tus hermanos están o no están en alguna parte de sus dominios. La duda la afectará y también afectará a sus Caballeros –el dios de la Muerte se permitió un leve asomo de sonrisa-. Parece ser que le agradas al menos a unos cuantos. Todo eso debilitará la posición de la diosa de la Guerra si surge un nuevo conflicto. Por no hablar de cómo afectará esto su “buen nombre” ante Zeus. Nadie había visto que la diosa que tanto pregona la paz y la armonía tuviese un lado así de cruel.

-Eres el cuarto entre mis descendientes –dijo Hypnos, cambiando el tema-. Hasta que Morfeo, Oneiros o Icelos estén en condición de regresar, tendrás que asumir las funciones del primogénito.

-…¿Yo?

-Es un privilegio, sobrino –intervino Thanatos.

-L-lo sé, pero es que yo…

-Lo harás bien –dijo Hypnos, tranquilizándolo-, sabes que confío en tu capacidad.

-Sí, padre.

Phantasos se preparó mentalmente para sus nuevas labores. Todavía estaba algo débil, pero eso no le impedía empezar a asumir algunas de las funciones que realizaba el primogénito en el Mundo Onírico. Le aguardaban días muy ocupados.


	5. Estrategia 12: Aprovechar la oportunidad para robar una cabra

_(Estrategia de confrontación que consiste en aprovechar toda oportunidad que surja de repente)_

  
  
-Algo anda mal contigo –afirmó Hypnos sin la menor sombra de duda.  
  
Phantasos negó con la cabeza, pero sabía que lo había hecho demasiado pronto, demasiado rápido, demasiado obvio. Su padre tenía toda la razón: algo andaba mal con él.  
  
De todos modos, Hypnos lo dejó marchar sin arrancarle una respuesta. Conocía bien  a sus hijos y sabía que este en particular tendría suficiente con saber que se preocupaba por él: ya terminaría de acomodar sus pensamientos lo suficiente como para hablarle sobre su problema ahora que sabía que su padre aguardaba para saber qué le incomodaba.  
  
Y si no acudía con él, iría rápidamente con Thanatos. Que fue, en efecto, lo que hizo Phantasos tan pronto como se alejó de su padre.  
  
-Desembucha –dijo Thanatos, con toda naturalidad, en el momento en que lo vio negar.  
  
-¿Tanto se me nota?  
  
-Sangre de mi sangre, no te hagas ilusiones: eres transparente como el cristal. Al menos para mí… y para tus padres, tus hermanos, tus otros tíos, tus…  
  
-Ya entendí.  
  
-¿Cuál es el problema, Phantasos de los Delirios? –preguntó Thanatos, dejando de sonreír, porque ya era tiempo de poner las bromas a  un lado.  
  
-¿Mi padre y tú sabían que yo estaba prisionero en el Santuario de Atenea?  
  
Ah, había estado esperando esa pregunta. El dios menor tardó más de la cuenta en hacerlo… la duda, luchando contra el amor filial, debía estar carcomiéndolo. No debió resultarle fácil reunir valor para preguntar si había sido la voluntad de su muy amado padre el abandonarlo en un cautiverio tan cruel.  
  
-No –respondió con calma ante de tirar de uno de sus brazos y obligarlo a sentarse junto a él para abrazarlo como cuando era mucho más joven-. Recuperamos las cenizas de tus hermanos, pero de ti no encontramos ni el menor rastro y solo pudimos suponer que, siendo el más frágil de los cuatro, el poder de Atenea había bastado para borrarte por completo de la existencia. Te creíamos muerto y guardamos luto por ti durante muchos años.   
  
Phantasos se relajó (por fin, había estado tan tenso al momento del abrazo que Thanatos llegó a temer que se rompiera) y suspiró aliviado.  
  
-Realmente necesitaba hacer esa pregunta, por absurda que fuera.  
  
-No es una pregunta absurda. Hemos hecho cosas terribles en tiempos de guerra. Pero ese extremo… roguemos a los hados nunca encontrarnos con la necesidad de hacerle algo así a un miembro de la familia.  
  
Asintió, su tío tenía razón (como siempre) y Phantasos se permitió el poco frecuente lujo de permanecer abrazado a él unos minutos más antes de retomar sus deberes con más ahínco que al principio.  
  
Thanatos no perdió tiempo en hablar con su hermano al respecto. Para los dos, aquel misterio era una situación incómoda y preocupante, pero no tenían ninguna pista para empezar a investigar.  
  
Esa noche, Phantasos se preparó para invadir el sueño de un mortal.  
  
No lo había podido hacer desde que despertó encadenado en un lugar desconocido. El sello de Atenea en sus cadenas le había impedido todo ese tiempo abandonar la Vigilia para entrar al Mundo Onírico. Cuando Shura lo encontró, al principio estaba demasiado débil como para intentarlo y cuando empezó a recuperar las fuerzas, el Patriarca se encargó de impedírselo al poner sellos en la Décima Casa.  
  
Así que estaba realizando su primer intento por volver al Mundo Onírico. Era fácil y natural en él. Concebido y nacido en la dimensión de los sueños, le resultaba más sencillo volverse inmaterial y moverse entre sueños y pesadillas que mantenerse sólido y actuar en el universo material.  
  
Al adentrarse en su dominio, la parte del Mundo Onírico llamada Phantasia, tuvo por fin la seguridad de no haber sufrido daños permanentes debido a su cautiverio. Phantasia había nacido con él y era más una parte de sí mismo que un lugar. Si Phantasos estaba bien, Phantasia también lo estaba.  
  
No necesitó pensar mucho para decidir a quién visitaría primero en sueños.  
  
Al Caballero de Capricornio, por supuesto.  
  
Normalmente le irritaba el que los gustos y deseos de los demás modificaran su apariencia. Cuando se encontraba en posesión de toda su fuerza y poderes, eso solo sucedía en contra de su voluntad si se encontraba en presencia de una voluntad más fuerte que la suya. Por eso resultaba tan humillante encontrarse debilitado al extremo de que  _todos_  los servidores de Atenea hubiesen tenido la oportunidad de verlo convertirse en el anhelo o el afecto de cada uno.  
  
Excepto con Shura, que no daba la impresión de ser una voluntad débil, pero que no lo había hecho cambiar.  
  
Eso solo sería posible si el Caballero de Oro tuviera un cosmos y una voluntad suficientes como para esconder de Phantasos lo que realmente habitaba en su corazón. Solo Hades, su padre y su tío Thanatos poseían una fortaleza como esa e incluso su padre y su tío le permitían ocasionalmente atisbar el abismo de sus respectivos corazones, como una manera de demostrarle que confiaban en él y que estaban orgullosos de esa habilidad que al principio, cuando era demasiado joven como para controlarla, le había parecido una carga pesada y humillante.  
  
Era imposible que ese mortal tuviera un poder similar al de los dioses y Phantasos ya no soportaba la incertidumbre. No pudo hacer que Shura le revelara quién (o qué) tenía el lugar más importante en su corazón, pero los mortales necesitan dormir, y no basta con dormir: necesitan soñar. Durante el sueño caen todas las barreras mentales y todos los secretos del alma humana quedan expuestos para los dioses que rigen los sueños.  
  
Así pues, esa noche Phantasos averiguaría qué ocultaba Shura.  
  
Entró en el sueño del Caballero de Oro con facilidad. A su alrededor, Phantasia tomó la forma del androceo de la Casa de Capricornio. Oh, esa era la habitación que había ocupado Phantasos desde su rescate del sótano y que no supo sino hasta el último día que era la alcoba principal, Shura le había cedido su habitación durante ese tiempo y había dormido en un cuarto de huéspedes… Era de noche en el sueño, y aquellos sonidos… Phantasos abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. ¡Había entrado en un sueño erótico! Luego de la sorpresa inicial, sonrió abiertamente. Mejor todavía, Shura tenía que estar soñando con su secreto tan bien guardado.  
  
Decidido a despejar sus dudas de una buena vez, se aproximó silencioso hasta la cama y miró…  
  
…sus propios ojos le devolvieron la mirada.  
  
Era él quien se encontraba en la cama, una imagen onírica de sí mismo recibiendo besos y caricias, su rostro lo miraba por encima del hombro de Shura y la sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios… no era un reflejo de su expresión en ese momento, porque Phantasos estaba boquiabierto del asombro.  
  
Nunca se había encontrado consigo mismo en un sueño ajeno. No sabía qué hacer ni qué decir y mientras tanto el sueño continuaba frente a él. Aquello no era posible, no podía existir una imagen onírica de sí mismo en un sueño en el que él estaba en persona, a menos que él mismo la creara y…  
  
Tuvo que dejar escapar un quejido cuando ese pensamiento bastó para disipar a su doble onírico y él se encontró ocupando el lugar que había tenido aquel hasta ese momento. Debajo de Shura. Con su ala izquierda incómodamente doblada y medio aplastada bajo su cuerpo. Con las manos de Shura ayudándolo apresuradamente a quitarse lo que quedaba de su ropa (que no era mucho) y con los labios de Shura recorriendo la piel que iba quedando al descubierto…  
  
-¡¿Pero qué es esto?! –exclamó.  
  
Su tono alarmado hizo que Shura riera suavemente.  
  
-¿No lo has hecho antes? Si es eso, no te preocupes, tendré mucho cuidado…   
  
-¿De qu…? ¡Ah!  
  
Los dedos de Shura entrando en él para prepararlo (sabía demasiado bien para qué) le hicieron perder el tenue control que todavía tenía y supo de inmediato que había abandonado Phantasia sin proponérselo. Estaba en la Vigilia de nuevo, pero ya no estaba en el Hades, sino en la Décima Casa, todavía en brazos de Shura y todavía a punto de…  
  
-Tranquilo, solo relájate…  
  
-P-pero…  
  
-¿Quieres que me detenga?  
  
-Nnnn… es que… ¡Argh! –su ala izquierda eligió justo ese momento para  protestar por la posición y el peso que estaba soportando-. ¡Mi ala! ¡Tengo un calambre!  
  
-…¿En el ala?  
  
-¡No te rías! ¡No tienes idea de cómo se siente un calambre en un ala!  
  
No, pero sí sabía lo incómodo y doloroso que puede ser un calambre. Shura lo ayudó a ponerse boca abajo y empezó a masajear diligentemente los músculos del ala y la espalda que se contraían en forma involuntaria. Continuó así incluso después de que el calambre pareció haber pasado, porque sabía de sobra que podría regresar fácilmente mientras los músculos siguieran resentidos.  
  
-¿Te encuentras mejor?  
  
-Sí, gracias.  
  
-No hay de qué –Shura besó su espalda, justo entre las dos alas, y empezó a acariciarlo un poco más abajo cada vez-. ¿Continuamos?  
  
-…Er…  
  
Phantasos cerró los ojos. Podía imaginar la cara que pondrían sus padres y su tío. Podía escuchar con toda claridad las carcajadas de sus hermanos y hasta sabía en qué grado exacto se enarcarían las cejas de Hades.  
  
¿Era capaz de caer en la cama de un Caballero de Atenea? ¿En serio? ¿Dejarse tomar por un enemigo como una ciudad conquistada, sin siquiera ofrecer resistencia…? ¿Resistencia? ¡Estaba participando!   
  
…Lo había deseado casi desde su rescate…  
  
De una cosa estaba seguro: si Shura no se apresuraba a tomarlo, lo tomaría él.  
  
…De hecho, no descartaba hacerlo después…  
  
-Adelante –dijo por fin-. Estoy listo… para meterme en un lío tremendo, ¿sabes?  
  
Shura rió suavemente y besó de nuevo el espacio entre sus alas.  
  
-No eres el único, nos lloverá parejo a ambos cuando sepan que estamos juntos.  
  
Por alguna curiosa razón, eso hizo que se sintiera más tranquilo.  
  
¿Tal vez porque implicaba vagamente que no sería cosa de una sola noche?   
  
Mucho después, estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, completamente relajado y sin arrepentimiento alguno (al menos hasta que su familia lo descubriera) cuando la voz de Shura lo obligó a sacudirse la modorra de encima y mirarlo con ojos llenos de sorpresa.  
  
-Este ha sido el mejor sueño que he tenido en mi vida.  
  
-¿Sueño? –replicó-. Estás despierto, Shura.  
  
El Caballero de Capricornio se sentó y le dirigió una mirada, mezcla de sorpresa y… ¿espanto?  
  
-¡¿Despierto?! –exclamó, alarmado-. ¡¿Estás aquí realmente?!  
  
Phantasos se removió un poco en la cama, se apartó el cabello de los ojos, adelantó una mano lentamente hacia Shura… y lo pellizcó. Con fuerza. El Caballero dejó escapar un grito.  
  
-¿Así o más despierto? –preguntó el dios menor, ofendido.  
  
-Suficientemente despierto –Shura se frotó la piel lastimada antes de mirar de nuevo a Phantasos, que parecía esperar su reacción con los ojos entornados y una expresión hermética-. Realmente estás aquí.  
  
-Creo que ya aclaramos ese punto.  
  
La expresión de Shura cambió lentamente de un gesto de preocupación a una sonrisa. Phantasos fue enarcando las cejas cada vez más a medida que el Caballero de Capricornio se acercó de nuevo a él y empezó a besarlo una vez más.  
  
-¿Pero qué…?  
  
-Ya que realmente estás aquí, creo que será mejor no desaprovechar un solo segundo. Podrías desaparecer en cualquier instante.  
  
Eso era cierto, pero Phantasos detuvo sus manos.  
  
-Espera –indicó, con algo de vacilación en la voz-. Estaré aquí hasta que amanezca, eso ya lo decidí… Así que… dime, ¿qué te gustaría que fuera?  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-Ya te lo dije antes: si prefieres… -Phantasos tomó aire, esa conversación era tan humillante para él, pero no podía marcharse sin averiguar lo que Shura le había escondido hasta el punto de no hacerlo cambiar ni siquiera mientras hacían el amor-. ¿Cuál es tu fantasía? Seré lo quieras que sea… En serio… solo pide…  
  
Las cejas de Shura se fruncieron.  
  
-No entiendo por qué insistes en preguntarme eso.  
  
Phantasos se sintió enrojecer, pero de todos modos contestó la pregunta.  
  
-Todos los amantes, hombres o mujeres, que he tenido hasta ahora han querido cambiar algo de mí. Estaban conmigo, pero todo el tiempo deseaban estar con alguien más… Nunca ha habido nadie, inmortal o mortal que no haya querido cambiar algo de mí…  
  
-Tú eres todo lo que deseo.  
  
-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres cambiar nada? ¿Ni siquiera quieres que desaparezcan mis alas? Generalmente las consideran un estorbo…  
  
Shura sonrió, divertido.  
  
-Me gustan tus alas, con todo y los calambres. Eres perfecto, ¿no te lo habían dicho?  
  
¿Perfecto? ¿Él? No, eso jamás. Era la suma de las ilusiones cambiantes, el que podía tomar la forma del ser amado. El mismo Zeus lo había cortejado alguna vez, únicamente y exclusivamente porque así tendría en un solo amante a todos los que deseaba…  
  
-¿Te basta… conmigo? –no era el más alto, el más fuerte ni el más hermoso entre los hijos de Hypnos, ni siquiera el más simpático-. ¿Estás seguro?  
  
Shura rió y le dio un par de golpecitos en la nariz con el índice.  
  
-Cuando te encontré en el sótano, creí que me pasaría lo que a Pigmalión y me enamoraría de una estatua. Te he deseado desde el primer momento en que te vi. Eso incluye las alas.  
  
La reacción de Phantasos tardó, pero cuando llegó fue veloz: Shura (muy sorprendido) se encontró atrapado debajo del  _oneiros_. Una cortina de cabello rubio los separaba a ambos del resto del universo.  
  
-Shura de Capricornio, entiende esto: vendré cada noche a tus sueños, compartiré tu vigilia… ahora que te he encontrado, no te dejaré ir nunca ¿Me oyes? ¡Nunca!  
  
No pudo evitar reír al escuchar esa declaración, probablemente lo más cercano que estaba el dios menor a ser capaz de decir algo como “te amo” (al menos en ese momento). De pronto Shura tuvo la extraña seguridad de que ambos tendrían tiempo de sobra para convertir esa mutua fascinación en algo más estable… algo duradero y… tan permanente como lo permitiera su propia mortalidad, quizá.   
  
Se dio cuenta de que Phantasos iba a decir algo más, pero lo interrumpió con un beso.  
  
Su divinidad del Sueño iba a quedarse hasta el amanecer, bien, excelente, pero él estaba muy dispuesto a darle toda clase de motivos para regresar la noche siguiente y, como ya le había dicho, no iba a desperdiciar ni un segundo.


	6. Estrategia 14: Levantar un cadáver de entre los muertos

_(Estrategia de ataque que consiste en valerse de algo a lo que nadie da importancia, un objeto o una persona de la que no se espera nada importante)_

  
  
  
Hypnos contemplaba a su hijo y se sentía intranquilo.  
  
Algo estaba diferente con Phantasos.  
  
Su pequeño, alocado Phantasos, el que siempre se metía en los enredos más inverosímiles con una imprudencia que rayaba en la locura y luego corría a buscar a Thanatos para pedirle ayuda…  
  
…Se estaba desenvolviendo a la perfección en las labores que normalmente asumían Oneiros y Morfeo. Su comportamiento incluso estaba a la altura de la dignidad de la que solían hacer gala sus hermanos.  
  
¿Sería posible que su hijo finalmente estuviera madurando?  
  
…No.  
  
Hypnos tenía la impresión de que Phantasos estaba actuando. En el momento en que sus hermanos regresaran, él encontraría un nuevo desastre en el cual lanzarse de cabeza para luego tener a toda la familia corriendo de un lado a otro intentando salvarlo.  
  
Eso hacía doblemente preocupante el verlo tan serio y dedicado al trabajo. Cada día que pasaba con un Phantasos responsable y totalmente enfocado en unas labores que (bien sabía Hypnos) no le gustaban para nada, sin una sola queja, sin un solo error y sin ningún intento por escaparse para jugar (aunque fuera por media hora) solo podía significar que el desastre que organizaría (o causaría, o en el que se vería envuelto  _accidentalmente)_  sería todavía más inmenso.  
  
El Mundo Onírico solía estar patas arriba con un Phantasos alegre. El Mundo Onírico vivía en un terror constante con un Phantasos serio.  
  
Hypnos no tardó mucho en ponerse de acuerdo con su hermano, cuyas preocupaciones eran exactamente las mismas en ese momento.  
  
Acudieron juntos al despacho que ocupaba Phantasos y (como temían) lo encontraron trabajando muy serio y formal. Se pusieron uno a cada lado de la silla sin que el  _oneiros_  (demasiado absorbido en su trabajo) notase su presencia, cada uno lo sujetó por un brazo y lo sacaron de ahí, prácticamente a rastras.  
  
-¡¿Pero qué les pasa?! –exclamó Phantasos, cuando el estupor le permitió articular algo. Para entonces ya estaban a medio camino hacia la salida del palacio.  
  
-Hora del recreo, sobrino –respondió Thanatos, terriblemente serio.  
  
-A las 3:00pm hago una pausa para tomar café… -protestó Phantasos.  
  
-Hoy vas a tomarte la tarde libre –replicó Hypnos-. Es una orden.  
  
Phantasos, que estaba abriendo la boca para protestar, se quedó en silencio unos segundos y dejó de oponer resistencia.  
  
-¿Hice algo que los disgustara? –preguntó, preocupado.  
  
-No –Hypnos se detuvo-,  _eso_  nos tiene bastante preocupados.  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-No es normal en ti estar tan quieto y enfocado durante tanto tiempo –explicó Thanatos-. ¿Estás enfermo?  
  
-No…  
  
Sintió algo de alivio cuando su tío y su padre lo soltaron para permitirle caminar normalmente en medio de ellos dos. Debían ser un espectáculo curioso, los dioses del Sueño y la Muerte, ambos de la misma estatura, ambos vestidos de la misma forma… y en el centro, el dios menor que ni siquiera les llegaba a la altura del hombro, pero que estaba vestido como ellos y debía parecer… una muñeca que tratara de imitar a Hypnos.  
  
-Ese “no” no me sonó muy convincente –declaró Thanatos.  
  
Phantasos bajó la cabeza.  
  
-Tengo… preocupaciones.  
  
Los dioses intercambiaron una mirada por encima del  _oneiros_  para luego bajar la vista hacia él al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Preocupaciones –dijo Hypnos, inexpresivo.  
  
Phantasos bajó la cabeza un poco más.  
  
-Todavía no sé por qué desperté en el sótano de la Casa de Capricornio. Ni por qué permanecí ahí doscientos años. Ni por qué fue precisamente un Caballero de Capricornio quien me rescató cuando fue un Caballero de Capricornio quien me derrotó en primer lugar.  
  
-Hum…  
  
-Me preocupa que todo haya sido un plan de Atenea.  
  
-¿Mantenerte prisionero doscientos años para luego devolverte sano y salvo con tu familia? –preguntó Hypnos, aunque su tono dejaba claro que algún plan retorcido era justo lo que sospechaba desde el principio.  
  
-Devolverme sano y salvo, claro… después de hacerme beber néctar y ambrosía.  
  
Se dio cuenta de que los otros dos estaban comunicándose silenciosamente, pero no levantó la cabeza para mirarlos.  
  
-Eso no puede haber sido un error –dijo Hypnos con voz neutra.  
  
-Dijo que sería bien recibido en su Santuario.  
  
-¿Cuánto bebiste? –preguntó Thanatos.  
  
-Un par de tragos. El humano que me lo dio no sabía de sus posibles efectos.  
  
-¿Tú le crees? –preguntó Hypnos.  
  
-Temo que mi juicio no es imparcial.  
  
Thanatos lo sujetó por un brazo para hacerlo detenerse y luego puso su mano bajo la barbilla de Phantasos para obligarlo a mirarlo a la cara.  
  
-¿Por qué no habría de serlo…? –miró fijamente los ojos de su sobrino unos instantes y entonces lo soltó, miró a su hermano y pronunció lentamente unas cuantas obscenidades realmente aterradoras, que tuvieron la virtud de lograr que Phantasos e Hypnos lo miraran escandalizados.  
  
-¡¿Tío?!  
  
-¡¿Hermano?!  
  
-¡Eros! –rugió Thanatos-. ¡No fue casualidad ni accidente que esa desdichada nos lo vistiera con harapos prestados por ese desgraciado! ¡Estaba burlándose, haciéndonos saber que consiguió que uno de sus  _sirvientes_  sedujera a uno de los príncipes del Clan del Sueño!  
  
Phantasos se quedó sin palabras. Sí, ese era justo su principal temor. Era la espina que se clavaba cada vez más en su corazón noche a noche, cuando abandonaba el Mundo Onírico a escondidas para encontrarse con Shura, siempre con el temor a ser descubierto…  
  
-Sigo sin encontrar una razón. Soy el más débil de los cuatro…  
  
-El único al que pudo capturar –espetó Thanatos.  
  
Los ojos de Phantasos se estrecharon con un gesto dolorido, justo como si Thanatos acabara de golpearlo.  
  
-El más débil de los cuatro… -repitió, ya no como duda sino como afirmación. Bajó la mirada y guardó silencio por unos instantes-. Lo amo –afirmó.  
  
-No puedes estar seguro de eso. Bien puede ser el veneno que te hicieron tragar lo que está hablando por ti.  
  
-¡¿Crees que no lo sé…?! –Phantasos le dirigió una mirada de rabia que consiguió que Thanatos enarcara una ceja. Luego de unos segundos, el oneiros bajó la mirada, con un gesto sumiso que no convenció a ninguno de los otros dos-. Lo siento, eso estuvo fuera de lugar.  
  
-En efecto, lo estuvo –intervino Hypnos-. Sabes que no toleraré que manches nuestro linaje rebajándote a tomar por consorte a un mortal y mucho menos a uno que es enemigo de nuestro Señor Hades.  
  
-Lo sé, padre y Señor.  
  
-No trates de hacerlo inmortal. Si lo haces, yo mismo lo sumergiré en lo más profundo del Cocytos. Y si  _intentas_  darle descendencia, tu tío y yo nos encargaremos de encerrarte en la torre más alta que podamos encontrar. ¿Está claro?  
  
-¿No… no me estás prohibiendo verlo?  
  
Hypnos resopló.  
  
-Hasta ahora has sido muy discreto, ¿no? Ni siquiera yo me habría enterado de tus escapadas si no hubiera estado vigilándote tan de cerca. Sigue así… Pero en el instante en que llegue a tener la más mínima sospecha de que tu… amante tiene siquiera la intención de usarte para lograr alguna ventaja para su ama… lo destruiré con mis propias manos y no será tu corazón lo que me detenga. ¿Está claro?  
  
-Sí, padre.  
  
-Bien, me alegra que hayamos aclarado esto. Ahora, ve a jugar.  
  
Hypnos dio media vuelta y se alejó sin mirar atrás ni una vez.  
  
-No entiendo –dijo Phantasos, preocupado.  
  
-Tu padre sabe que prohibirte ver a ese humano solo te haría buscar formas más creativas para escaparte por las noches –Thanatos lo atrajo hacia sí y lo abrazó-. Es preferible  _tolerarte_  esta relación y tenerte a la vista, por cualquier problema que pueda surgir. Lo que dije sobre el néctar y la ambrosía te molestó, pero lo dije en serio y sabes que tengo razón al preocuparme. Ese brebaje de los celestiales bien puede haberte predispuesto para aceptar los avances de ese mortal.  
  
-Lo sé –murmuró Phantasos-. Me asusta la forma en que reaccioné. ¿Realmente crees que Atenea planeara hacerme algo así desde el principio? Me parece un plan tan… inseguro…  
  
-Sin duda. Quizá no fue ella quien te encerró ahí, pero de una cosa estoy completamente seguro ahora que nos confirmaste lo de tu amante: haya tenido parte o no en tu captura, la diosa de la Estrategia vio una oportunidad cuando supo que estabas en la Casa de Capricornio y la aprovechó.   
  
Los brazos de Phantasos se tensaron a su alrededor y Thanatos suspiró antes de apartarlo un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos.  
  
-Le concederé a tu mortal el beneficio de la duda: quizá él no sabe lo que hizo su Señora, quizá su afecto por ti es sincero. Quizá Atenea notó ese afecto antes que nadie y eso fue lo que la decidió a actuar. Hasta podría creer que la intención de ella era actuar como casamentera… Pero en el momento en que advierta que hay alguna otra razón detrás de sus acciones, apoyaré a tu padre y, como dijo él, no será tu corazón lo que me detenga. Te prefiero con el corazón roto que siendo el juguete de un imbécil, sea mortal o inmortal.  
  
-…Comprendo.  
  
-Bien, aclarado ese punto… -Thanatos le revolvió el cabello-. Obedece a tu padre y vete a jugar. Tus responsabilidades pueden esperar por ti hasta mañana.  
  
-Una pregunta primero.  
  
-Dime.  
  
-¿Quién me ha estado vigilando? No advertí nada.  
  
-Zeros.  
  
Phantasos enarcó un poco las cejas.  
  


**~***~**

  
Zeros  hacía su ronda cuando se encontró frente a frente con un dios menor del Sueño. Uno al que conocía demasiado bien gracias al haber tenido que seguirlo a todas partes como una sombra durante las semanas anteriores. Era la primera vez que Phantasos lo miraba directamente y al Espectro no le gustó para nada el darse cuenta que aquellos ojos, normalmente brillantes y llenos de ingenuidad, podían llegar a ser duplicados casi exactos de los ojos fríos e inmisericordes de Hypnos.  
  
-Zeros de la Rana, Estrella Terrestre de la Rareza. Tengo entendido que has estado siguiéndome.  
  
Ah, eso era. Zeros agachó la cabeza al tiempo que fruncía el ceño. Era de esperarse que el mocoso acabaría enterándose, sin duda por boca de sus mismos parientes, y, por supuesto, se desquitaría con él en lugar de con ellos.  
  
-Así es, pequeño príncipe, por orden de tu Señor padre –respondió, con voz obsequiosa, y se preparó para recibir el primer golpe.  
  
-¿Qué tanto viste mientras me vigilabas?  
  
Así que el niñito quería saber hasta qué punto debía avergonzarse antes de volcar su cólera sobre el que no tuvo más opción que obedecer órdenes superiores. Zeros se convenció de que el castigo que le aguardaba por haber hecho bien su trabajo iba a ser más doloroso de lo habitual.  
  
-Lo suficiente como para saber que el pequeño príncipe está enamorado, y que es correspondido –su sonrisa se volvió ladina-. Fue tierno contemplar cuánto le gusta al pequeño príncipe que su amante mortal acaricie su espalda, como si fuese un gatito con alas… La primera vez que me encomendaron vigilarlo,  jamás lo vi así de contento.  
  
Los ojos de Phantaso se agrandaron por un instante, para luego volver a ser tan fríos como al principio.  
  
-¿Dices que no es la primera vez que me vigilas?  
  
Zeros dejó de sonreír, seguramente acababa de cometer un serio error.  
  
-No, Alteza, esta fue la segunda vez. Tampoco la primera notó que lo vigilaba desde las sombras, ¿eh?  
  
Phantasos asintió, sombrío.  
  
-No me di cuenta para nada. ¿Por qué me hizo vigilar mi padre la primera vez?  
  
-Oh, esa no fue orden suya. La orden vino de la Dama Pandora.  
  


**~***~**

  
Pandora retrocedió sorprendida cuando Phantasos apareció frente a ella, acompañado por Zeros.  
  
-¿A qué debo esta visita no anunciada? –preguntó con voz fría.  
  
-Mil perdones, Dama Pandora –respondió Phantasos, con una sonrisa suave-. El Espectro de la Rana acaba de decirme algo que, simplemente, no puedo terminar de creer y realmente necesito que usted me lo confirme.  
  
Pandora le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa al espectro, que se mantenía prácticamente de bruces en el suelo y le lanzaba de cuando en cuando miradas furtivas.  
  
-No me imagino qué puede haber dicho esta criatura despreciable como para despertar tanto interés en un  _oneiros.  
_  
-Ah, pero es que fue tan intrigante… -Phantasos se acercó a la mujer solo para darse cuenta de que era más bajo que ella-. Me aseguró que usted le ordenó seguirme durante meses  _antes_  de mi enfrentamiento con El Cid de Capricornio –la sonrisa de Phantasos desapareció-. Oh, y me dijo además, que usted le encomendó llevarme hasta la Casa de Capricornio y dejarme encadenado en su sótano.  
  
-Fue muy sencillo, el Santuario de Atenea estaba prácticamente vacío cuando llegué ahí –apuntó Zeros-. Todos muertos o combatiendo en el Inframundo…  
  
-Posiblemente… Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no pudiste encadenarme en una posición menos incómoda?  
  
-Si hubiera demostrado preocupación por su comodidad, habría logrado menos verosimilitud.  
  
-Comprendo, creo –la mirada de Phantasos volvió a concentrarse en Pandora-. Estaba malherido, casi muerto, y fui abandonado en campo enemigo durante doscientos años…  _¿Por qué?_  
  
-Era parte de un plan. Esperaba que te descubrieran antes, y que tu presencia ahí crease caos.   
  
El oneiros entrecerró los ojos.  
  
-Me parece que tu plan fue bastante absurdo.  
  
Pandora se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Sin embargo, está funcionando  _ahora,_  aunque haya sido a destiempo, ¿o me equivoco? Toda la atención de Atenea y sus servidores está enfocada en tu pequeña historia de amor. Si mi Señor Hades quisiera atacar ahora, a todas esas criaturas sentimentales se les desgarraría el corazón pensando en el sufrimiento del Caballero de Capricornio al tener que enfrentarte como enemigo.  
  
-¿No se te ocurrió pensar que también podía afectar a mi familia?  
  
-Quería que crearas caos, idiota, no un romance de novelita rosa. Ni siquiera eso pudiste hacer bien.  
  
-¡¿Por qué me escogiste a mí para esto?!  
  
-Porque eres el más prescindible entre todos los hijos de Hypnos.  
  
-…¿Eh?  
  
-Es, después de todo, un asunto simple: usar una pieza poco valiosa en el tablero de ajedrez para obtener un gran beneficio.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres con “poco valiosa”? ¿Me elegiste a mí para este plan porque no soy tan fuerte como mis hermanos?  
  
Pandora levantó la barbilla, orgullosa.  
  
-Eres un eslabón débil, Phantasos de los Delirios, la facilidad con la que caíste en los brazos de tu mortal solo prueba que tuve razón en todo momento. Demostraste muy claramente hace doscientos años que no tienes oportunidad contra un guerrero auténtico. Nunca he comprendido por qué tu padre te colocó entre los cuatro líderes de su Clan.  
  
La risa de Zeros distrajo a Phantasos.  
  
-¿Qué es tan gracioso, Rana? –preguntó.  
  
-Oh, nada, pequeño príncipe. Solo el darme cuenta de no hay una gran diferencia entre el hijo de un rey y un simple Espectro. Veo que a los ojos de la Dama Pandora eres todavía menos valioso que yo. Zeros, al  menos, sirve para espiar sin ser visto, como tú mismo has podido comprobar…  
  
-Eso no significa que yo carezca de utilidad.  
  
-Por supuesto, a diferencia mía, eres una criatura hermosa… en el peor de los casos, al menos servirás para ser contemplado.  
  
Una media sonrisa apareció en los labios de Phantasos.  
  
-En realidad, sirvo para más que eso. ¿Quieres saber por qué soy uno de los cuatro príncipes del Clan del Sueño? Observa.  
  
Phantasos se transfomó entonces en una copia perfecta de Pandora… con la excepción de que en lugar de mantener un gesto orgulloso y frío, sonreía suavemente.  
  
-¿Eso es todo? –demandó Pandora-. ¿Piensas que imitando mi rostro vas a poder perturbarme?  
  
-Claro que no. Solo trato de explicar una cosa… -Phantasos se aproximó a Zeros, que no podía apartar la mirada de su nuevo aspecto-. La razón por la que mi padre me escogió para una responsabilidad tan alta es porque, sin necesidad de usar armas, puedo hacer más daño que un ejército.  
  
-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –gritó Pandora, indignada, cuando Phantasos se inclinó y besó a Zeros en la frente.  
  
-Nada grave, Dama Pandora… -todavía con el aspecto de ella, Phantasos se incorporó y sonrió para ambos con una dulzura que resultaba algo inquietante-. Solo recompenso a un guerrero que ha servido eficientemente a mi padre y Señor. ¡Qué casualidad que sea tu imagen precisamente la que reina en el corazón del buen Zeros! Estrella Terrestre de la Rareza, este es mi don para ti: a partir de hoy, podrás soñar cada noche con la Dama Pandora, rendida de amor por ti.  
  
Zeros cayó de rodillas ante Pandora.  
  
-¡Mi Señora! ¡Le juro que…!  
  
-¡Maldita alimaña…!  
  
Cuando Pandora inició el movimiento para golpear a Zeros con lo primero que encontró a mano (un candelabro), Phantasos se interpuso.  
  
-¿Qué crees que haces, Pandora? Él no manda en su corazón y jamás te ha faltado el respeto. Nadie te está pidiendo que correspondas a sus sentimientos y los tres sabemos perfectamente que lo que acabo de otorgarle es solamente una ilusión. No soy un guerrero y ni con todo mi poder podría dañarte… ¿Por qué te molestas así?  
  
-¡Maldito seas! ¡Esto lo haces por vengarte!  
  
-¿Vengarme, cómo? –Phantasos dejó escapar una carcajada cristalina que hizo que Zeros lo mirara embobado y aumentó todavía más la furia de Pandora-. ¡Si él solo va a soñar contigo! No es algo de lo que pueda hacer alarde ante otros para humillarte.   
  
-Nadie lo sabrá, mi Señora –aseguró Zeros.  
  
-Pero, si tanto te molesta, ve con mi padre y explícale la situación. Si él lo ordena… buscaré otra recompensa para Zeros.  
  
Pandora arrojó el candelabro en otra dirección (destrozó un espejo con la pesada pieza de bronce) y los enfrentó, con el hermoso rostro descompuesto en una mueca de rabia.  
  
-¡Largo! ¡Fuera de mi vista los dos!    
  
Phantasos recuperó su forma real, hizo una reverencia burlona y buscó la salida antes de que empezaran a volar más cosas.  
  
-Acompáñame, Zeros.  
  
-Er… sí, Alteza.  
  
Cuando se alejaban, pudieron escuchar con claridad cómo más objetos se rompían contra las paredes de la estancia que ocupaba Pandora.  
  
-Está realmente furiosa –dijo Zeros, preocupado- y su furia únicamente es comparable con su belleza.  
  
-Tendrá que admitir que puedo hacer bastante daño sin necesidad de empuñar una espada.  
  
-Más daño que un batallón bien entrenado, de eso estoy seguro.  
  
-A partir de hoy, estás a mi servicio, Zeros. No creo que Radamanthys se oponga si pido que seas mi acólito.  
  
-¿Eso, por qué? –Zeros lo miró con desconfianza.  
  
-Tú mismo dijiste no hace poco que en realidad no somos tan diferentes. Nadie espera grandes hazañas de ninguno de los dos.  
  
-Eso es muy cierto.  
  
-Eso mismo puede ser nuestra mayor ventaja, será más grande la sorpresa cuando comprendan lo peligroso que es subestimarnos. Y, por cierto… lo que dije acerca de tus sueños… es verdad. Soñarás con ella siempre que quieras.  
  
Zeros sonrió. Una sonrisa auténtica que (muy probablemente) nunca antes había brillado en la cara del Espectro.  
  
-Soy tu más leal servidor, pequeño príncipe.  
  
Phantasos sonrió también.  
  


**~***~**

  
Shura enarcó las cejas, sorprendido, cuando llegó a la Casa de Capricornio y encontró a Phantasos esperándolo.  
  
-Pensé que llegarías hasta la noche. No es que me queje, claro…  
  
Phantasos sonrió y tomó sus manos para besarlas.  
  
-Mi padre y Señor decidió darme la tarde libre. Por cierto, está enterado de lo nuestro.  
  
-¡¿Qué?! –la expresión de alarma en la cara de Shura hizo reír al  _oneiros_ -. Hubiera jurado que cuando se enterase, tendría que luchar contra dragones para rescatarte de alguna torre.  
  
-No tienes idea de lo cerca que estuviste de algo así. Pero las cosas salieron mejor de lo que esperaba. No tenemos su bendición, pero tenemos su tolerancia, que es más de lo que me hubiera atrevido a desear.   
  
-…Debo estar agradecido, supongo. Entonces, ¿pasarás la tarde conmigo?  
  
-Y la noche también, si quieres, pero mañana debo volver temprano, o se me acumulará el trabajo.  
  
Esa noche, mientras Shura dormía (exhausto) Phantasos meditaba.  
  
Estaba lleno de ansiedades y temores, eso no lo iba a negar. Le había declarado la guerra a una enemiga terrible, incluso ahora que Pandora estaba en desgracia ante Hades. Podía contar con la tolerancia prometida por su padre y su tío, pero nada garantizaba que el día de mañana Atenea no fuese a tener la ocurrencia de querer usar la relación que mantenía con su Caballero para cualquier locura (como estrechar lazos de amistad con el Inframundo, por ejemplo), y él mismo se encontraba en una posición delicada en una corte llena de intrigas de toda clase. Para colmo de males, sus sentimientos hacia Shura podían ser el resultado del néctar y la ambrosía. No tenía manera de saberlo que no implicara poner esos sentimientos a prueba.  
  
Pero tenía a Shura a su lado y estaba todavía más seguro del amor del Caballero de Capricornio que del que sentía él mismo. Abrazó a su amante con cuidado de no despertarlo y se permitió un descanso completo, con la plena seguridad de que nadie intentaría separarlos ni lastimarlos mientras durara la tregua entre Atenea y Hades.  
  
De ese momento en adelante, toda su capacidad se enfocaría en mantener la paz entre los dioses.  
  
Aun si al final resultaba que eso precisamente era el plan de Atenea desde un principio, no sería él quien se quejara. Al menos no mientras Shura estuviera a su lado.  
  


**fin**


End file.
